


One shot:  Chance to start again

by tvdspned



Series: 'Unrelated one shots' [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Chrissie is just mentioned tbh, M/M, and Paddy, pictures included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvdspned/pseuds/tvdspned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the affair came out, Robert felt like life was going from bad to worse.</p>
<p>With some encouragement from Aaron, Robert is able to stop focusing on the negatives and make changes to his future.</p>
<p>But will his second chance at life indefinitely include Aaron?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One shot:  Chance to start again

                                                                                        

                                                                                                   Have you ever felt like you’re the luckiest person alive?

                                                                                                        

Robert had just secured another new business deal, something he was finding difficult after his split with Chrissie. In regards to his employability Chrissie and Lawrence had made sure that any contacts he managed to get would not be interested in his new venture, and any of his old contacts he secured whilst working at home farm estate would want nothing to do with him. By doing this, however, they failed to realise that they would also lose the contacts that were only secured due to Robert winning them over.

                                                                                            

This meant for the past year Robert was working hard to build up the trust between potential clients, proving to them that any bad word he received was through malice and not factual in any way; Robert understood that his reputation wasn’t completely ruined but he had to do everything he could to promote himself. For this reason Robert decided that he needed to move out of Emmerdale to build up his business and after 3 months of being away was able to enhance his marketing platform and negotiate new deals, by the end of his trip he had managed to gain 4 clients with 2 promising to get back to him by the end of the week.

                                                                                                      

Robert’s business was looking very positive at the moment but he knew he would not have been able to do any of it without the support of his family and his boyfriend. He and Aaron had a few arguments at the start, Aaron did not approve of the idea of being away from Robert for a month let alone more. It did not help that this was during the early stages of their relationship but Aaron knew deep down that he would support Robert regardless, he wasn’t the possessive type that wouldn’t allow his boyfriend to have his own life. So whilst Robert was away he focused on holy scrap and spent some of his time working at the woolpack, ensuring he had time to skype, text and talk to his boyfriend on the phone of course. It was the longest both boys had not been near each other, after getting together properly, but they endured it and celebrated in private once Robert arrived back.

                                                                                                 

Robert’s relationship with his family was also improving. Andy may not trust him fully yet but they were at least talking and not for ‘the sake of the family’, it would be a slow progress but Robert felt that he was getting somewhere with his brother. Things were also looking up for Diane too, her health was improving after being stabbed and finding out she had cancer. She was on the mend, so to speak, and with her family supporting her she was able to stay positive when she believed that her chemo therapy would not be successful.

Robert looked at the time, 14:50. He and Aaron were planning on meeting at the woolpack at around 5pm but unbeknownst to Aaron Robert was planning something, something he was nervous about in case he didn’t get the answer he wanted. Despite ticking off the imaginary checklist with the reasons not to ask Aaron, Robert finally plucked up the courage to ignore all the negative thoughts in his head and listen to his heart. After the legal process of filing for a divorce and having the divorce absolute issued Robert knew that the only thing stopping him getting married was himself. And Aaron if he said no.

Filing for a divorce was not a difficult step, it was a decision he and Chrissie mutually agreed on. It was not as long as it would have been if Robert had made a fuss over the financial aspects. He lost everything. Well almost everything, he almost lost Aaron but after realising that money and power could not overpower love (and realising that he would be an utter idiot to give up on the relationship) he fought hard to win Aaron back, it took a while but he managed to do it.

By the time Robert arrived home he only had time to have a quick 20 minute shower as he wanted to make sure that he reached the pub before Aaron. After towelling off and putting on his clothes he walked towards the mirror with the belief that his reflection would be able to reassure him that everything would be okay.

                                                                                      

After the dutch courage from himself he walked to his chest of drawers, opened the third drawer, and put his hand in to locate the ring he had hid there. Squeezing the box, as if this would add luck, he closed his eyes and remembered the day he told Aaron’s mum and Paddy about his plans to propose; he felt he needed to do this not only out of respect but also as a way to seek approval from the two people who loved Aaron just as much as he did.

                                                                                     

The relationship with Aaron’s mum and Paddy started off ‘rocky’. When the affair was out Chas was glad, but only because she thought it meant that Aaron hated Robert so much that he would never get back with him; Paddy more or less felt the same way, he did not feel that Robert was best for Aaron. Getting Paddy ‘on side’ was easier than Chas, he came to the realisation quicker that Robert in fact loved Aaron after witnessing many of the failed attempts of winning him back and after a long talk with Robert (after Robert managed to win Aaron back) he decided he approved of them and would help make Chas understand that they loved each other.

Arriving at the pub five minutes early he made his way to one of the booths and took his phone out of his pocket, playing with it as a distraction. The pub was not as busy considering it was nearing Christmas which Robert was glad about as he would die of embarrassment IF Aaron declined.

                                                                                    

“You not ordering any in?” turning his head Robert took in the sight of his soon – to – be – maybe – husband and stared at him, thinking about how lucky he was to be even called his boyfriend.

“Erm, yeah… hey” he responded whilst getting up and giving Aaron a kiss before making his way to the bar. After ordering two drinks and being told by Chas that Aaron wouldn’t say no he walked back to the table and sat down. Aaron talked about how his day had been whilst Robert listened feeling the big sized lump in his jacket, reminding himself that he was missing numerous opportunities to propose.

“So I secured a business deal today” Robert started.

“See, I knew you would… what did I tell you yesterday”

“Yeah, and I’ve even managed to be recommended to a possible client”

Aaron smiled “lucky you”

“I’d be even luckier if you married me, Aaron”

“What?”

Shit!

This wasn’t going as he had planned. He was supposed to be on his knees explaining why he wanted Aaron to marry him, then he would have asked but Robert had to now make do with the opportunity that now presented itself.

“Aaron the past year has been difficult, you know that. Without you to encourage me to make amends with Andy and focus on being positive my life would be so different right now. I would probably be sitting at home with no money coming in-"

“I doubt that”. They both laughed.

“Aaron, listen I’m being serious my life is better now and that is only because you’re in it. I can’t see myself wanting to be without you Aaron, and this is going to sound cheesy and you’re probably going to make fun of me for saying it later but your it for me Aaron will you-"

Robert got down on one knee and pulled out the ring.

“Will you marry me?” the next 5 seconds felt like 5 minutes to Robert, the crowd staring at them were ignored, Robert only had eyes for Aaron and he wondered what he was thinking, praying he would get the answer he wanted.

“Yes”

                                                                                               

That day was one of the happiest days of his life. After Aaron said yes Chas came over and congratulated them both offering them both a drink, they had stayed at the pub for a while but soon both of them wanted to go home and celebrate in their own way. The next couple of weeks were busy preparing for their wedding and getting dates organised. Robert’s business was improving rapidly and the scrap yard was doing well, so well in fact Aaron had managed to score a few new deals through word of mouth and both boys were able to chip in with the cost of the wedding and honeymoon.

Things were looking good

Robert felt like he was the luckiest person alive.

 

 Bonus: Adam as best man

                                                                                             

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
